The Truth
by xXBrittanyXx
Summary: this is basically a funny little story i came up with. edward cullen started out as Cedric Diggory. when voldemort tried to kill him, he didn't do a very good job. so carlisle changed him and now he is Edward Cullen. one-shot. rated T cause im paranoid


**AN- this is a funny story i came up with a few months ago when twilight the movie came out.**

**as you all know, (or at least i hope you do) Robert Pattinson plays both Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the goblet of fire and Edward in Twilight. so here, is my story.......**

Everyone thinks that Edward Cullen came into vampire existence because he was dying of the Spanish influenza. But NO!!!!!

That is what everyone tells you because they don't want you to know about the existence of wizards and witches according to the statute of secrecy, stating that muggles must not know of wizard and witch existence.

But now my dear readers, you shall know the truth! No more lies, and false stories!

Read on to find out what really happened in Cedric's future, and Edward's past………………………………….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before there was Edward Cullen, there was Cedric Diggory. Cedric was actually his middle name. He didn't like his first name, it sounded to old-fashioned, and elegant; _Edward. _

In his seventh year at Hogwarts, he decided to join the triwizard tournament.

He was in Hufflepuff, and they very rarely got any glory. So it was a big surprise to him, and the rest of the school for that matter, when, on Halloween night, Professor Dumbledore called out, loudly enough for everyone to hear; "And the Hogwarts champion is _Cedric Diggory!" _stunned, Cedric got up and walked through the doors at the back of the great hall.

Strangely, there was a fourth champion, Harry Potter.

Everyone put up a big fuss, wondering who had put his name in. but in the end there were four champions, not three.

These tasks were designed to test their strength, courage, and cunning. And they did just that.

For the first task they had to get past a dragon and get the golden egg, which would be the clue for the next task.

On Christmas night, there was the Yule Ball. He asked out a very pretty fifth year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang; a girl he had had a crush on for a while.

The second task turned out to be in the black lake. Down in the very middle, mermaids had taken someone each of them cared about. Harry – Ronald Weasley, his best mate. Krum – Hermione Granger. Fleur – her little sister Gabrielle. Cedric – Cho.

Cedric got out first, a few minutes after the time limit. Harry received second place for 'Moral fiber,' then Krum, then Fleur.

They figured out what the third task would be a month before it was to take place. They had to get through a maze that Hagrid was growing, and he would choose the creatures that went in it.

On June 24, since Harry and Cedric were tied, they entered the maze first. It was full of many dangerous creatures, including; blast ended skrewts, boggarts, and even an impiriused Krum.

In the lane leading up to the cup, Harry and Cedric were racing to make it there first. Unfortunately, a giant spider attacked them and after a few minutes they got rid of it. Harry had injured his leg but he helped him limp to the cup and they grabbed it together.

But it turned out to be a portkey. It took them to what looked like a graveyard. Harry and Cedric were both scared and kept their wands out.

All of a sudden, a high-pitched voice shouted, "_Avada Kadavera!" _and that was the last thing Cedric knew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Little did Voldemort know, but his killing curse only got him in the hand. Cedric lay there unconscious for who knows how long. He could feel his life slipping away, faster than seemed possible. _

However, some miles away a seemingly young man was walking alone in the moonlight. He was extremely handsome. He had blonde hair, pale white skin, and perfect features. His name was Carlisle.

Suddenly he stopped. He smelled something. A dying body. He suddenly changed course and…disappeared? But no, he was simply running so fast that he was a blur to human eyes. Because this man was not human. No! He was………………a vampire!

He came to a stop when he arrived at a cemetery. He looked over to the sound of ragged breathing. It was a young man, just lying there dying.

Carlisle had been debating about whether or not to make himself a companion, and now seemed the perfect opportunity to do so.

So he picked him up gently, and ran with him to where he had been staying. He lay him down on the bed that was there only for props, and redid the injuries he had sustained when he had been attacked in 1640 something.

He regretted that decision later on. He realized later that he didn't have to make so many injuries. It was far to lingering then was really necessary.

After three days, he opened his eyes. He would now forever be; Edward Cullen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carlisle taught Edward his way of life.

Then after a few years they decided that they would move to the United States.

Carlisle got a job as a doctor. One day, they brought in a woman who had thrown herself off a cliff.

Carlisle changed her and she became, Esme Cullen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_You all know the rest. Edward rebelled, came back, and was greeted with open arms. They eventually found Rosalie, and then a year later, Emmett. _

_They made the treaty with the werewolves, and about twenty years after that, Alice and Jasper joined them. _

_In 2003 they moved back to Forks, Washington._

_Two years after that there was another new girl, Isabella Swan, or as she kept telling everyone, Bella._

_Little did he know that his life was going to change dramatically after that. _

_They got married after many struggles, and had a daughter name Renesmee Carlie._

_After all those years of trouble, Edward Cedric Diggory Cullen, finally found pure happiness. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And that my dear readers, is the truth of Edwards existence.

**AN- HAHAHA!!!!! my sister thinks that I'm insane. i was REALLY bored so i decided to post this. hope you enjoyed. **

**please review and tell me what you thought!!!! XOXO**


End file.
